Boar Hat
}}Boar Hat (豚の帽子亭, Buta no Bōshi-tei) is a bar that is owned and founded by Meliodas. Appearance Background The Boar Hat was established after the Seven Deadly Sins were branded as traitors of Liones. Meliodas founded the bar in order to collect information about the whereabouts of his fellow comrades and information about many of the Holy Knights. Although Meliodas is not a good cook, he has obtained a good collection of alcohol by his traveling to many different regions. Elizabeth is later hired as a waitress in Boar Hat after she finds Meliodas and decides to join him in finding the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins. It was revealed that Meliodas sold his Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne, to get the money to buy the Boar Hat. After Meliodas' death, the bar is run by Elizabeth for about a month until his resurrection. However, Hawk Mama, carrying the bar, is attacked by Derieri of the Ten Commandments and the bar is destroyed by the 52nd hit of her combo. The Boar Hat was rebuilt on Hawk Mama's back and was designed that each of The Seven Deadly Sins had their own room or space. It now appears as the shape of a tankard. The Seven Deadly Sins have their reunion party there and start to discuss how to finish off the Ten Commandments. Gourmet Menu Food *Boar Hat Meat Pie Special *Glamorous Goat Cheese *Swe~et Cowberry Fairy Salad *Roasted Sand Crawler (Recommendation from the owner) *Chicken-Matango grilled with Butter *Danafor Style Pudding *Too big! Meatpie of the Giants *Grilled Cheese Geese *Dusk Bison grilled with Herbs Dessert *Apple-ish Pie (Recommendation from the waitress) *Mixed Wildberries *'Gluttony' Warning! Raisin Serving Drinks *Bernia Ale *Logres Ale *Bellford Black Wine *Gloucester Wine - 10, 13 years *Penace Cider *Almoca Water Special *Supreme Leftovers Fallen from the Mouth of God... (Recommendation from the mascot pig) Employees Gallery Manga= Boar Hat interior.png|Kitchen (Leftover Captain's Room) bhlogo.png|Boar Hat's Logo Hork's Mother digging.png|Choosing the new place Boar Hat design.png|Boar Hat design dish 1.png|Boar Hat meal dish 2.png|Boar Hat meal Boar Hat pie.png|Boar Hat pie Boar Hat drinks.jpg|Boar Hat drinks Boar-Hat-Oneshot.png|Boar Hat oneshot version Boar Hat Floor Map 1F.png|Floor Map 1F Boar Hat Floor Map 2F.png|Floor Map 2F Boar Hat Floor Map 3F.png|Floor Map 3F Boar Hat Floor Map 4F.png|Floor Map 4F Gowther in Elizabeth and Meliodas room.png|Captain and Princess' Room Gowther in Ban and King room.png|Fairy King and The Immortal Man's Room Storage room.png|Storage Room (Gowther's room) Boar Hat Menu.png|Menu |-| Anime= Boar Hat bar.png|Bar and dining area Boar Hat bar 2.png|Entrance to the bar Boar Hat bedroom.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth's room Dish meal anime 1.png|Boar Hat meal anime Boar Hat pie anime.png|Boar Hat pie Boar Hat's Logo.png|Boar Hat's Logo Boar Hat top view.png|Boar Hat top view |-| Trivia *The exterior of the Boar Hat has the same colour scheme as Meliodas. *There are approximately 3 tables and 19 chairs in the Boar Hat - all of them are handcrafted. *Two types of cups are available at the bar: Stein and Wine Glass *In the one-shot, the Boar Hat was much larger and was transported by eight huge legs. It also had at least one booby trap. *The male bathroom on the first floor is connected to the female bathroom and the 1st floor's storage. *Each room has a pig-shaped lamp, and all of them closely resemble Hawk. *In the storage room, there are stuff stored from past adventures like the remains of Elizabeth's Rust Knight armor. References }} Navigation es: Boar Hat Category:Boar Hat Category:Locations